Clutch assemblies are typically and operatively utilized within a vehicle and are mounted between the vehicle's engine and the vehicle's power train. These clutch assemblies are, more particularly, used to allow the engine and the power train to be operatively interconnected, thereby allowing for the transfer of torque and power between the engine and the power train.
One type of clutch assembly, known as a "friction clutch", utilizes paper friction and two or more field separator plates or members which are selectively forced or pressed together in order to transfer torque and power between the engine and the power train. The members are typically and selectively engaged and disengaged (i.e., forced together and released) by use of a hydraulic actuator or assembly. While these types of clutches are effective to transmit and/or communicate torque and power between the engine and the vehicle power train, they suffer from some drawbacks.
For example and without limitation, the "holding power" of these clutch assemblies (e.g. the ability of the engaged plates to remain engaged) is dependent upon and/or is limited by the coefficient of friction which exists between the engaged friction plates or members. These prior clutch assemblies have a relatively limited torque capacity and can only be used to transfer limited amounts of torque and power between the engine and the power train. Furthermore, the engaged surfaces of the plates or members wear over time, thereby resulting in an undesirable variation in the force or hydraulic pressure required to engage and/or disengage the clutch. This variation adversely effects a vehicle's "ride" and performance and, for example and without limitation, undesirably causes the vehicle to "jerk", vibrate, and/or shake during gearshifts.
There is therefore a need for a new and improved vehicle clutch assembly which overcomes many, if not all, of the previously delineated drawbacks of such prior vehicle clutch assemblies.